


Secret Shipping

by KarryMaster



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), Supergirl (TV 2015), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Crisis On Earth-X Crossover Event (CW DC TV Universe), F/M, Karry, Post-Crisis On Earth-X Crossover Event (CW DC TV Universe)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-04
Updated: 2020-03-04
Packaged: 2021-02-23 08:08:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23008369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KarryMaster/pseuds/KarryMaster
Summary: Crisis on Infinite Earths changed the worlds, but also changed the history and relationship between two characters.
Relationships: Barry Allen/Kara Danvers
Comments: 12
Kudos: 73





	Secret Shipping

**Author's Note:**

> Note: To explain this, Sigma and me decided to do this challenge differently as we are both putting an example up to begin the challenge. The prompt and rules will be at the bottom.

Kara was startled as she woke up in her apartment.

"What?" Kara asked herself. The last thing she remembered was being at the beginning of time. She heard footsteps and, startled, sent heat vision that way, terrified when she saw Alex, but her sister dodged it and it hit a wall. "Oh, Alex I'm sorry…." Kara paused as she saw what Alex was carrying. A little baby in her arms "…you have a baby?"

"Well, when I came in you were fast asleep and this one needed to be fed and changed," Alex said with a smile. "Did you have a bad dream?" Kara was too stunned to answer. "Well, I'm glad you got some sleep. Like I said, I changed and fed her. You're going to need to pump more milk though."

"Um… what?" Kara asked.

"Here you go. Go to mommy," Alex said to the baby as she handed the little girl to Kara. Kara was stunned as she took the baby. "You know I love helping out, but tell that fiancée of yours he needs to be here too. He helped create little Astra here after all."

"Astra?" Kara muttered, still not sure what was going on.

"I need to get to work. Will you be fine?" Alex asked and seemed to take Kara's silence as a yes as she walked out.

"You're mine?" Kara asked the baby, who made some noise in response. The baby couldn't be more than a month old after all.

Looking around, she noticed the changes to the apartment – strollers, playpens, and other baby things scattered around. And, looking down, she definitely noticed something different around her own body – she wasn't heavier, but her breast were definitely bigger, as if she had went through a pregnancy.

"Okay then, who is your daddy?" Kara asked, not sure what else to say as she rocked the baby.

That was when her phone rang, and she saw Nia on the caller ID.

"Nia?" Kara grabbed the phone with one hand and held little Astra, apparently, in her other. "It's good to hear your voice."

"Wish you were seeing my face," Nia said. "Not the same at CatCo without you. When's your maternity leave over?"

"Um…. You know I am not sure," Kara said truthfully.

"Well I'm at the Nobel Prize ceremony," Nia said.

"You're in Switzerland?" Kara asked, knowing the prizes were always given out there.

"No, I wish," Nia said with a laugh. "They are doing a special ceremony here for Lex. You knew about it. Is little Astra keeping you too tired."

"Lex…?" Kara was too stunned as she got up. Astra crying out at the sudden movement. "Lex Luthor won a Nobel Prize?"

"I know," Nia said. "It's nice this finally went to someone who deserves it. Damn, sorry – I got to go. Will call you properly later," Nia hung up the phone and Kara just blinked, stunned.

"Am I still dreaming?" Kara asked the baby in her arms for the baby to start crying. "Nope, okay, not dreaming." Kara rocked the girl who was apparently hers. She had to go to the DEO.

…

"Lex is the best guy," Alex was saying to stop Kara's worries. She had Astra with her in her arms and was in her Supergirl outfit. "He's the boss."

"Wait, what?" Kara asked as Alex walked away, indicating the DEP sign on the floor. Kara looked down to see 'Luthor Corp' written under the sign. "What is going on?"

"It wasn't a dream…" it was J'onn appearing next to Kara. "I was confused at first too, but when the world was reborn, this was the result." Astra made a noise and J'onn looked at Kara's arms. "Is that a baby?"

"My baby, apparently," Kara said. "Astra, meet Uncle J'onn." J'onn seemed confused for a moment. "Don't ask. I don't know." J'onn knew the logical question was who the father was, and Kara had not really investigated that yet. "Why do we remember?"

"What are we that they are not?" J'onn asked.

"Paragons," Kara said after a moment, getting it.

"Hey, there's something going on downtown," Alex interrupted. "I'll send a team."

"Don't bother. I need to punch something. Here J'onn, babysit," Kara said, handing Astra to J'onn who took the baby and the diaper bag Kara had. Kara was gone before he could argue.

"Is something wrong with her?" Alex asked. "She's been acting so unusual today."

"Maybe this will help," J'onn said, holding Astra in one arm and then putting a hand on Alex's head. His eyes glowed for a moment as he unlocked Alex's old memories..

"Ow," Alex said as the memory influx hurt. "Oh… wait, there was a crisis and the worlds were destroyed. And Lex… Oh god… Lex is awful."

"Welcome back," J'onn said as Astra cried.

"And little Astra," Alex said looking at her niece. "She's not supposed to exist. But… she does… oh Kara does not know who she is engaged to."

"About that…?" J'onn asked curious as Alex smirked.

"Chances are, he doesn't know either," J'onn muttered as Alex told him who was the baby daddy.

…

Later that day, J'onn had searched out all their friends to restore memories as best as he could, taking little Astra with him – when Sara went to go find Oliver in the Arrow Bunker, J'onn decided to go and Ray followed. That was where he finally found Kara again with Barry. The two geeking and freaking out over everything being on the same world.

"Kara, will you take your daughter? The next dirty diaper is yours," J'onn said.

"You have a kid?" Barry asked, turning to Kara.

"Apparently now," Kara said, taking her daughter from J'onn.

"Wait do they not know?" Ray asked, frowning at them.

"Know what?" Barry asked.

"They do not know," Ray said, shocked and taking a step back.

"Ray, what?" Sara asked her fellow Legend.

"I think what everyone who is not a Paragon is stepping away from," J'onn said. "Is that Astra is your daughter too, Barry." Barry blinked. "You two are engaged to be married."

"Not possible," Barry said. "I am married to Iris."

"No, you're not," it was Ray. "Iris was hurt after realizing you were the Flash and didn't tell her. She moved away from Central years ago – and little Astra, her name is Astra Nora Allen." Barry stood there stunned. When he had woken up he had been at Joe's and had not thought to ask before running out to help with Weather Witch.

"Here you go," Kara said now, happily giving Astra over to Barry. "Next dirty diaper is yours." Barry gave her a look as he took the baby. His baby.

"You're my daughter?" Barry said, bringing her close. After having adult Nora last year and losing her, then finding out he was going to die, he'd thought he would never have a kid. But here she was… but with the wrong person.

The bunker suddenly shook.

"What is that?" J'onn asked as Diggle moved to a computer.

"We're under attack," Diggle explained.

"By what?" Sara asked.

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you," Diggle said.

"Beebo?" Sara had moved over to the computer to have a look. "A giant Beebo…"

"Nice," Ray smirked, but Sara rolled her eyes to his comment.

…

After taking care of the giant Beebo attack and also having to fight and destroy the Anti-Monitor one more time, Barry found himself at Kara's apartment. Kara was sitting on the couch with something in her hands.

"Kara?" Barry said, taking his cowl off.

"Hi," Kara said.

"Where's…?" Barry let the sentence hang off.

"Asleep," Kara said. "Kal is ecstatic his sons will have another half-Kryptonian to play with."

"Glad he's… wait, sons? Didn't he have one?" Barry asked.

"Not anymore. He has twins," Kara said, making Barry blink. "Look," Kara turned the photo album to Barry. "I've been trying to piece together our past. J'onn offered to take Alex's and others memories and give them to me, but I decided I liked this better."

"What have you figured?" Barry asked, honestly curious.

"Our first meeting was sort of the same. You came to help with Livewire and Siobhan," Kara said. "But I guess we felt a spark there and then just started dating. Most of the history, the enemies are the same. Even Mon was still here, but me and him were never a thing. Just good friends. You and me got engaged and then I found out I was pregnant not long later." Barry was flipping through the happy photos of him and Kara too, seeing Kara pregnant and he so happy.

"I wish I remembered," Barry said. "I always had a picture of what it would be like when I met my child. That was destroyed with Iris last year when Nora ran to the past. At least Astra is a baby."

"So, what are you going to do about Iris?" Kara asked.

"J'onn gave her the memories, but it seems weird between us," Barry said. "Not what it once was." Barry sighed. "I'll have to figure something out, but one thing is certain: I want to be here for our daughter. Dirty diapers, first steps, first words…. Everything."

"It's yours Barry," Kara said and took his hand. "Always." Barry smiled. "Oh, and I think this is yours." Kara took a little ring box and Barry noticed his mother's wedding ring inside – the same one he had given to Iris.

"Thanks," Barry said, taking the ring and then laughed. "You know Oliver made this world."

"Yeah," Kara said with a nod and then chuckled herself, getting what Barry meant. "Why did he make a world where we're together?"

"I think Oliver secretly shipped us together," Barry said and Kara really laughed at that.

"Thanks. I needed the laugh," Kara said and gave Barry a hug. "I'm going to catch some sleep before Astra starts crying."

"Mind if I sleep on the couch? Apparently, I don't have an apartment anymore. I guess I was moving in here," Barry said. "Must have been sleeping at Joes for a bit," it explained why he woke at Joes rather than here, after all.

"That does explain the men clothes in the closet," Kara said. "The couch pulls out... Enjoy." Kara stepped towards her room but stopped. "Oh, and you're taking the first feeding." Kara didn't say another thing as she went to her room.

"No problem," Barry said with a smile as he set up the bed. "Secret shipping…" Barry mumbled to himself as he laid down in record time. "I wonder if Oliver had a point."

**Author's Note:**

> Post Chapter Note: And that's it. I hope you enjoyed this. Prompt and rules for the challenge below…
> 
> Prompt: Crisis on Infinite Earths changed the worlds, but also changed the history and relationship between two characters. Write what you see fits.
> 
> Rules:
> 
> You can choose whatever couple you like that were not in a relationship before Crisis – that includes Karry, SnowAllen, Monara, Lauriver etc. It does NOT include WestAllen, Olicity, Kara/William etc…
> 
> You have three months to complete your challenge and get it up on fanfiction and/or Archive; so that's June; more info on when to be posted on our Facebook page, and likely one of Millie's Karry or New Justice updates.
> 
> The stories must be above 500 words.
> 
> Let us know when you post so we can share it on our Facebook page for others to read.


End file.
